moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Tempest
Foehn Revolt |recharge = 10:00 (15:00 in Infantry Only) |called = Tempest Architect |effect = Creates a Great Tempest that causes to anything in a radius of 9 * The Great Tempest has a delay of 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds) before it starts |artist = Apollo |superweapon = 1 }} The Great Tempest is a support power that is the ability of the Foehn's offensive superweapon, the Tempest Architect. Once enough windflow are gathered within the Tempest Architect, it can unleash a massive vortex-like storm or hurricane upon Foehn's enemies to teach them in the hard way that not even the communists' nuclear might or the oppressors' psychic trickery can match the raw destructive power of mother nature. The Great Tempest causes immeasurable destruction to everything caught in the furious maelstrom of gust; tearing down structural foundations, sending infantry flying to their doom, turning over vehicles upside down to their destruction, and causes severe turbulence on aircraft which rips apart their frames. The Great Tempest differs from its counterparts by dealing a consistent, controlled and predictable stream of damage over its area during its duration, which does not make it any less deadly when compared to the others. Strategy General tips * As with all offensive superweapons, Great Tempest can weaken a heavily fortified base once it is activated. While Great Tempest has a large radius, the center of the targeted zone deals the most damage. The best targets for crippling an enemy base are the following: ** War Factories ** Technology buildings (i.e. Tech Center) ** Radar buildings ** Power plants too packed together ** Construction Yard (only brings down approximately 3/4 of its health, so a player must have the means to finish it off). * Unlike its counterparts however, Great Tempest deals damage over time instead of burst damage, meaning that it will not destroy its intended targets as quickly (additionally, it is easily countered by the Maintenance support power, even when the Tempest is still ongoing). * Great Tempest and Domination cannot happen at the same time (see Trivia). Additionally, only one Great Tempest can be active in the battlefield. In either case, any subsequent activations of these superweapons will be aborted until the current one subsides. * There is a specific audible warning that will occur once the Tempest Architect activates. This warning will be at its loudest on its intended target, and its volume will be lower the farther the player's screen is from the intended target. Human players can therefore predict where the Great Tempest will manifest, and react accordingly. AI behavior The AI will use Great Tempest to target any of the following, assuming they are not cloaked: * Construction Yards * Power providers (not on Hard difficulty), * War Factories * Tier 3 technology providers (e.g. Epsilon Pandora Hub) If all these does not exist, it'll target base defenses, then finally units. Appearances Challenges * In the Firestorm Challenge, while the Blasticade is activated, a Great Tempest will continuously swirl in the center of the map until the Blasticade's duration ends. If the "Superweapon" option is enabled, the enemies in this challenge will still build normal Tempest Architects to activate more Great Tempests against the player. Trivia * The Great Tempest bears resemblances to the Scrin's Rift superweapon from Tiberium Wars, only differs in which the Great Tempest blows away enemies while the Rift draws in enemies. * Due to engine limitations,The Great Tempest shares the same type as with Domination in the game files. Great Tempest cannot be used at the same time with Domination. See also * Lightning Storm * Tactical Nuke * Domination Notes zh:顶点暴风 Category:Offensive superweapons Category:Support Powers Category:Foehn Revolt